x A Little Something x
by x Social Distortion x
Summary: x not the whole story, just something I wrote for a different role play site. Involves my character Loz and Draco being rather...unpleasant to eachother. Tell me what you think, aight? x


Ok, so this wont make much sense right now because I haven't got the whole story going here [its on another RP site], but this is just a sample to see what you guys think. Reviews are muchly appreciated, because if I don't get any, my ego will be crushed beyond repair and we don't want that now, do we? *smirks* Thanx. x Rock On x  
  
PS: Loz is my character [based on myself], I made her up and she's been mine for almost 2 years. She is something like my baby, so don't friggen steal her, aight?  
  
The library was practically deserted, and Loz wondered for the hundredth time that night why she was in it alone. Truth was, she had a stupid Potions assignment that stupid Snape had given her, and only her, to do over the week. She didn't see what was so bad about pouring frog guts over Malfoys head after the billionth threat he had made that day; in fact, it seemed to please every Gryffindor in the dungeon at the time. Honestly, she thought bitterly, pulling down a particularly thick book of potions, Snape didn't have to get so mad and take 50 points from Gryffindor, not to mention the three detentions Loz now had and the extra assignment.(explain, in 5,000 words or more, the importance of adding some stupid ingredient to some blah potion, and the effect it could have if done incorrectly yada yada yada.)  
  
Loz was still fuming as she slammed the pile of books onto a nearby table, and got even madder when Madam Pince shot her a very nasty look for making so much noise in her stupid precious library. Loz groaned inwardly as she took a seat, pulled from her bag a crumpled piece of parchment, a quill and some ink, and opened the nearest book. The writing was tiny, and the last thing Loz wanted to do right now was pour over boring potions crap. At that very moment, however, a diversion in the form of an angry, pale faced, blonde haired boy stormed up to the desk where Loz sat.  
  
'Eew,' Loz said, wrinkling her nose as if a bad smell was in the air, 'What stinks? Oh - its Malfoy. Of course, the frog guts are still probably clinging to your stupid hair.' She shook her head but didn't look up from the large book until she felt a strong hand grab her by the shoulder and pull her to her feet.  
  
'Don't touch me,' She hissed, glaring at Malfoy, who starred back angrily.  
  
'Who the hell do you think you are?' Malfoy spat, trying to keep his voice down in case Madam Pince heard anything. 'How dare you humiliate me like that! No one embarrasses a Malfoy and gets away with it.especially not filthy half blood scum like you!'  
  
Something inside Loz snapped. Without thinking, she felt her anger flare up, and let herself slap Malfoy hard across the face. Malfoy staggered backward for a moment; he obviously hadnt seen that coming. A second later, however, he recovered himself, and grabbed Loz by the front of her robes. He pushed her backward until she felt the solid library wall behind her, then he drew himself up to full height and put his face close to hers, still holding her robes in his fist.  
  
'You'll regret that, you little bitch.' He said in a low voice, unable to keep the note of anger from it.  
  
Instinctively, Loz plunged a hand into her robes, pulled out her wand and uttered the first spell that came into her head. Expelliarmus.  
  
There was a flash of light, and with a small bang, Malfoy had been thrown backward on to the hard library floor. Loz wasted no time as she approached him, wand pointed at his chest as he lay sprawled on the floor, his sleek hair now all over his face.  
  
'Don't you freakin mess with me, Malfoy. Im more powerful that you'd expect.' She hissed, voice quavering slightly from rage as she shook a strand of long dark brown hair behind her shoulder.  
  
Malfoy didn't reply, but simply glared from his place on the floor.  
  
'How does it feel,' Loz continued, eyes narrowed, still holding her wand firmly in position, 'To be beaten by a half blood?' She smirked and watched as Malfoy slowly pushed himself up into sitting position.  
  
'Please,' He said, 'You think you've beaten me? You think you've won?' He sneered, his voice full of malice. 'Think again Loz. This is just the beginning.'  
  
Loz let him stand up slowly, though still pointing her wand at his chest just in case her tried anything. But, no, he simply smirked annoyingly once more and waltzed from the library without another word. It was a long time before Loz had fully recovered herself enough to pack up her books and head back to Gryffindor tower alone.  
  
Yeah, that's it so far.tell me what you think and Ill give you a candy cane. *smiles* 


End file.
